That Dangerous Circus Love
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Oz is a young boy who goes to a circus, there he meets lots of amazing things/persons, that make him want to change his life radically, with the help of his cousin Alice. Will he get what he wants? -AU-OzXGil  shounen ai-don't like, don't read  R
1. Welcome to the Circus!

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts isn't mine. It's Jun Mochizuki's. And Square Enix's. It's not mine, I repeat. This is just for fun, and I don't win any money with it.

Chapter 1

"_Come on, Oz." Said a girl with brownish hair._

_A boy that was about five years old ran behind the girl, who was a bit older than him._

_He had blonde hair and beautiful, green eyes._

"_You won't be my best servant if you don't come now!" The girl said._

"_I'm coming, Alice." The small boy said, trying hard to run._

_They were in a green park. They were heading to the playground for small kids. In the background, there was a woman running behind them._

"_Oz, Alice! Come here!" She said._

_The girl ignored her and ran towards the other kids in the playground. The small boy, though, didn't follow her, nor did he go to the woman. He just stood there, like hypnotized. He was looking at the field, where some teenagers where playing with a ball._

"_Come on Elliot!" A boy with auburn red hair said. "Pass!"_

_They passed the ball and scored a goal. Then a black haired boy noticed Oz. _

_The small boy gathered his courage and walked towards them, staying in the middle of the field. The boy who had noticed him walked towards him. He ducked down._

"_Are you lost?" He asked._

_The small boy didn't know what to say._

"_No…I…. actually want to play as well." He said._

_The teenager smiled at the boy and turned around._

"_Let this boy play, okay?" He shouted._

_The others just glared at him, but ended up nodding and letting the five year old play._

"_Are you sure you know how to play football?" He asked to Oz._

_Oz nodded, smiling, although he knew that wasn't true._

"_Oz! Leave those kids alone! You're just disturbing! They want to play alone. If you don't come now, I'll be late to that meeting!" The woman shouted._

"_Miss, you don't have to worry! We'll play with the boy!" One of the teenagers said._

_The woman nodded and went away, looking for Alice._

"_Okay…so, you know the rules?" The black haired boy asked._

_Oz nodded again._

"_Then, let us finish this match. Afterwards you can play!" He explained and then went to the field._

_Oz watched how the kids played football. The one who talked to him was quite good. The other cheered for him. He scored two goals and the made team win. _

_As he promised, he returned and let Oz play in his team. He had to explain the rules and teach him how to play, but oz understood quickly.  
As they where playing, Oz hit the ball a few times. He even scored a goal! But, sadly his team lost._

_He had fun._

_The kids took their things and reunited._

"_Today was great." One boy said._

"_Yep. Hey…where's the mother of that kid?" Asked another boy._

"_She isn't here, but it's already 5 PM. We've got to go." Said another boy._

"_It was your idea, Gil. So it's your turn to look over him." _

_Everyone agreed._

"_Hey! Wait, why am I the only one who does the job of others." The teenager asked. But everyone had already left._

_He sighed and started walking._

"_Come!" He said to Oz, but he walked more slowly than the older boy._

"_Oh, I forgot that you can't walk too fast." He said._

_Then he took Oz's hand and walked with him to a bench. Then they sat there._

"_So we have to wait for your mom, haven't we?" He asked._

_Oz nodded, feeling felt out and not loved._

"_Oh, come on. She hasn't forgotten you." He cheered him up._

"_Anyway, nice game you played. Um…how was your name again?"_

"_Oz Bezarius." The small boy answered._

"_Nice name." He said. "My name is Gil."_

"_You are handsome." Oz simply said._

_The teenager shocked and blushed._

"_Well… thank you! It's not usual, that someone says that to me." He said. "You're very cute, too."_

"_Your eyes are strange. They're yellow, and your raven black hair is strange, too. That's why you're handsome." The small boy explained._

"_How old are you?" Gil asked._

"_I'm five years old." He said. "And you?"_

"_Fourteen." He replied._

"_How is it like being older?" The boy asked._

"_Oh, I don't really know. I'm quite disappointed. They say it's the age you fall in love. But I don't believe it. I think falling in love is stupid." He explained._

"_Is falling in love the thing that happens in fairy tales?" Oz asked._

"_Yes…anyway…do you know what you want to do when you're older?" Gil asked._

"_I want to be a boy model. Just like the ones in my cousin's magazines." He said._

"_Your cousin? Oh, the girl that went to the playground." Gil said._

"_Yes. She's stupid. She's always using me, and saying that I'm her servant." He said. _

"_What do you want to do, Gil?" He suddenly asked._

"_I want…something unique. I'm not good with numbers, but I'm good with languages. I'm good at cooking, as well. I would…like to work in a circus, for example. That'd be amazing." He said._

"_When I'm older, I'm going to make you work in a circus. I'll give the money, so they can build one, and you'll wok there." He said. "Pinky promise."_

"_Oh, wow…thanks." Gil said._

"_Oz!" A woman shouted._

"_Oh, look, you mum is there." Gil said. _

_The woman ran towards them and took Oz in her arms._

"_Thanks a lot for staying here with Oz." She said.  
"You don't have to worry, Ma'am." Gil replied, standing up, and running away._

_Oz looked at the ground, where a paper had fallen down. He took it._

_It was a small photo of the boy, who looked great. At the backside there was something written._

'_Gil Nightray'. Oz put the photo in his pocket and went away with his mother._

Oz looked out of his window in his big mansion. He sighed. It was raining. He hated rain. It was the worst thing that could happen. It would bring sadness, but he didn't know why. He shook his head, trying to scare the thought away.

"OZ!" A feminine voice screamed.

He sighed again. After some minutes he heard steps outside his room.

The door was opened with a kick. There was a figure in the sill of the door. It was Alice.

"Oz! Move your butt! We don't want to be late for that event." She said.

"Aww…come one Alice! Be nice for once, and let me sleep a bit more." He said.

"You weren't sleeping. You were probably just thinking about something stupid. Ah, I can't believe you're my servant. You're just useless." She shouted. Then she went to Oz and took him by the arm.

They went downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Miss Kate, when are we going to go?" Alice said, impatient.

"In an hour or so. You better be prepared. If you're not, we're not going. Okay?" The old woman said.

"Okay!" Both teenagers said.

"Now, eat your lunch and go to your rooms." She said.

They ate, although they didn't like the food very much. Afterwards they both raced towards their own respective rooms.

Oz prepared himself. He didn't want to go, but it was Oz the one who had insisted in buying the tickets for that event.

He prepared himself and threw himself into bet, so he could rest a bit more, but it was impossible. Alice stepped into his room.

"Are you going to bring your binoculars?" She asked.

"Alice! We're on the first row! Why would I want some?" He asked.

"You'll thank me. Just bring them. I'm going to take them." She said, heading for the table and taking the object she had asked for.

"Ah! Are you going to take your camera?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes. I'm going to look for it. Don't worry. Now, would you please go out of my room? I need my privacy." He shouted.

After his cousin had left, he looked at his bedside table. He examined the first drawer. He knew the camera should be there. Without looking he poked with his hand, hoping to find the camera, but his fingers touched a cold photo paper, a very small square of photography paper, with something written on it. He took it out and looked at it.

It was a photo showing a boy, maybe a year younger than him. He had raven black hair, and big yellow eyes. He had a shy face, and looked very cute and handsome.

He remembered everything. That evening at the park and the boy he never saw again.

"It was all ten years ago." Oz said to himself. His heart started to beat fast. It would always do when he looked at that photo. He didn't know what it meant, thought. But blood would always rush faster and he would always blush.

"Gil Nightray." He read.

"Oz! We're going!" Miss Kate said, knocking at his door.

Oz put the photo inside his pocket, and took the camera out. Then he ran outside the house, and went inside the car, sitting besides Alice.

"It will be a long journey, so don't worry." Alice said.

"How long will it take?" Oz asked.

"Half an hour…I think." She said.

Oz stayed in silence. He looked outside the window. It was still raining.

"Hey, give me the camera! I'll cheer you up. You seem a bit down, and I don't want my best servant to feel sad." Alice said, taking the camera from Oz's hands.

"Okay! Now, look and smile." She said, taking a photo. Afterwards they took some more, and Oz nearly forgot why he was sad.

"Hey, Alice…What is falling in love? Is it that thing that happens in fairy-tales?" Oz asked.

"Huh, what's that? I don't know. How should I know?" She responded. "But, yeah, I guess. I guess it's when you blush, and if you think of that person, suddenly your blood rushes faster. You feel stupid. You feel happy. Your heart beats as fast as…I don't know…a horse?"

Oz was surprised. He had all the symptoms. Just thinking about that boy from the past, and 'whoosh'.

"Ah, it'll be all right." He said to himself. "It's just awe, wonder, admiration…it's just stupid to think I'm in love. Love is stupid. That's what Gil said back then."

'Whoosh'. His heart beat faster. Oz just ignored it and tried to have an interesting conversation with Alice.

"We're there!" Miss Kate announced.

Oz saw a giant white and red carp. It was full of caravans in the parking, and there was a long queue waiting to come in. In the other lot, there where lots of cars, and small children, teenagers and adults coming out of them.

"Welcome to the Circus, Oz!" Alice said.

Oz stared in awe. It was all amazing. All the stars it had, and it was a very famous circus. Everyone talked well about it. They said it was amazing.

They went in. Alice queued for soda and popcorn. Oz just looked around, amazed by everything he saw.

"They say, that although they don't have any kind of animals, it's an amazing circus." Miss Kate informed Oz.

Oz nodded, looking around him. It was noticeable that it was his first time in a circus.

Alice came with seven popcorn packages and two soda drinks. The boy took some of them, to help her carry them, and we went in.

"I'll come when it finishes to pick you up. Don't you dare to go away on your own, okay?" Miss Kate said, going away.

The teenagers nodded and went in and looked for our seats. It was in the first row. Oz couldn't believe he would be so close to the participants.

A drum rolled. It was starting. Everyone took their seats and the lights went out.

The presenter stood under the spotlight. He welcomed the clowns, which were quite funny. I took the binoculars and looked at them.

Afterwards we saw some magicians and some more people. Then, the presenter said something about the stars in the show.

"Please welcome with an applause 'The Jackdaws"." He announced.

Oz clapped with much enthusiasm.

Then they entered the stage, they where a group of trapezes. They all looked great. All of them wore white and red costumes, excepting one, who wore a black and white one.

Oz took the binoculars and looked at him. The boy almost choked. He had raven black hair, a golden metal piercing in his ear, yellow bright, beautiful eyes, and he was really tall.

He held two strings of rope and went into the air. He spun around. Then he held a girl, and they spun around a bit more. Then, when the ones who stayed down where quite and stood still, he let the rope go, and threw himself into a springboard which was in the ground. He jumped and held onto a trapezium. After doing some more acrobatics, which where perfect, he jumped into the floor.

Everyone clapped, amazed. Oz clapped as well, but not amazed by the spectacle, but by the young man. His emotions where like the ones he had when he looked at the photo of the boy.

Soon, the circus's spectacle finished. Oz was red because, he had seen the young man so many times. Alice was amazed, and hungry.

Miss Kate went to take them back to the mansion. Then they went to sleep.

Oz couldn't stop thinking. He thought about the boy from the photo, and he thought about the man he saw at the circus. His emotions weren't different when he thought about the two.

"Maybe, it is love, after all." He thought.

He had an idea, which he would perform the next morning, with the help of his cousin. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

_Well. I hope you liked my first chapter. I really loved writing it. And I hoped you liked it, too. I hope you review, and give me your opinion. ^^._


	2. Participating in the Circus!

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts is not mine. It's Jun Mochizuki's. I don't win any money with this, and it's only for fun.

**Chapter 2**

Oz stood up in the morning and the first thing he did was going into his cousin's room. She was sleeping. That meant it was a bit dangerous for Oz waking her up, but he had to do it.

"Oz! What the hell were you thinking!" Alice screamed. "I'm tired!"

"Um…Alice. I need your help. And I need your help now, and not later. That's why I woke you up." Oz explained.

Alice's face relaxed and she smiled.

"Well, you've done many things for me, so, why not? What do you need?" The girl said.

"Is Miss Kate out yet?" Oz asked.

"I don't know. But we could look." She suggested.

"It's 7 AM, so I don't think the servants will be around. Let's look for her now." Oz said.

They went out and started looking around the mansion, hiding behind the curtains whenever someone would pass. They ran across the hallways, and managed to sneak into Miss Kate's bedroom.

She wasn't there. Neither was her cat. There was nobody, and the curtains were opened. The bed was done, and everything was tidy. The teenagers looked around and looked in her journal. There, they found a bill for some train-tickets that went to her hometown. They where dated for that day at 5 AM.

"Look! This means, she's not here." Alice said.

"Yes, but still, we have to go out. I don't want to be here, in case anyone hears it." Oz whispered.

Alice led the boy out of the mansion through one shortcut. At least, they found themselves out of the mansion and in the forest behind it.

"Now, what do you want to tell me?" Alice asked.

"I need your help. Since Miss Kate's not here, I need you to come with me." Oz explained.

"Go? Where?" The brunette asked.

"We'll go to the circus from yesterday…" The boy started to say.

"Oz! We went there yesterday, for god's sake! I know you liked the circus, but it'll be more of the same, don't you think?" Alice protested.

"Let me explain. I don't want to see the spectacle again. It's useless…I want to do something else. That's why you have to come with me. You are one year older than me, and you will have to play a role." Oz continued.

Alice nodded, indicating that he should continue.

"I want you to act as if you were my mom, or my tutor, or someone important for me. You'll have to act like an adult. Then, I also want to go away from here. I want to participate in the circus. Do you understand?"

The girl was astonished.

"Oz…Do you know that you have to have some experience before they let you in? You don't know how to do anything. You'll get rejected." Alice tried to explain.

"Not if I show them my puppy face, and start to cry!" Oz joked. "Let's go!"

Alice went into Miss Kate's room, and stole some of her things.

Oz waited impatiently in his room, playing with Gil's photo. He didn't know why he wanted to work in that circus. Maybe it was the promise he made to Gil. He didn't know, but he knew one thing. He was sure that it wouldn't be so bad, even if he didn't know how to do those jumps or acrobatics, even if his jokes weren't so funny.

Alice knocked at his door. Oz opened, and he had to control himself, so he wouldn't laugh.

The girl, who usually had her long brown hair loose, had her hair up in a bun. Her blue eyes where covered by big sunglasses. She wore a brown, big beret. When she would usually wear white and red dresses, she wore a boring blue blouse, and some knee-length jeans, with black tights underneath. Since she was only 152 cm tall, she had to wear boots with heels inside, so she would look older. She was now higher than Oz, so it was more credible.

She looked funny.

"You better be thankful, Oz. Afterwards, you'll have to pay!" She said. "And…how shall we go, if we don't have a car?"

"There's something called bus." Oz said, going out of the house.

They went to the next bus-station and there they took the first bus that went to the circus area. Everyone looked strangely at the funny pair, since Alice wasn't accustomed to such a height, so she wobbled around. Oz had to help her more than once, when she almost fell to the ground due to the bus's strong moves.

After the uncomfortable journey, both teenagers walked to the circus.

On their way they saw the girl who was tied to the high ropes. She looked different, since she didn't have her spectacle things on. She kindly greeted them and continued walking.

Oz just thought about Gil and the man from the circus. He blushed, but tried to hide it. Soon, they saw the big carp. They stood at the queue to buy tickets.

After a long wait, it was their turn. The man behind the counter combed his large moustache with his fingers.

"Good day! What shall it be?" He asked.

"We want to talk to the chief here." Alice snapped.

The expression on the man's face changed abruptly, even if it was difficult to see, since there was a dark glass between them.

"Um…yes. He's in the lounge behind this one." He said, pointing at the direction.

"Nice, thanks, and have a good day." Alice said, taking Oz's hand and leading him to the place where the director was.

It was a big caravan. Alice knocked at the door. A man opened it.

"Yes? Good day? What is the problem?" He asked.

"I want to talk to the director of this place here." Alice said.

"Oh…I see. Let's go." He said, leading them to a room outside the caravan's parking.

They went in and they all sat down.

"What is the problem? Has there been any kind of problem?" He asked, a bit worried.

"No. I just want my…um…this boy to take part in the circus." Alice said.

"What! You are kidding, right. Miss…We choose the boys who take part in the spectacle every day randomly. You can't come here and tell me to take him today. I don't know if they will even find him." He said.

"No. You don't understand. I don't want Oz to participate in today's show. That's not interesting. And that's not what I want anyway. I want him to take part in the circus. Daily. I don't know if you get me." She snapped.

"Um…that's what you mean." The man said, then he took a long pause.

The door opened and the acrobat showed in.

Oz's heart beat faster, like it would always do. He blushed four shades of red. He looked at the floor, trying to be less noticeable.  
"May I talk to you, mister?" The noire haired man said.

"Not now, please. I'll talk to the master afterwards. Please wait outside until we discuss this little problem we have here." The man explained.

The young one nodded, stared for a while at Oz, like if he was taking notes of him. Then he left the room. Oz looked even further at the floor.

"So, you want to live in the circus, young boy. And, if I may ask, do you have any experience in these things we do in the circus?" He asked.

Oz negated.

"That's not very good. How old are you?" He said.

"He's fifteen! He's in the perfect age of learning. Yeah, I know he should have started sooner. But it's his life. He needs this job. He needs to work here. It's his life's wish. He won't be happy if he doesn't work. He will be depressed all the time, and I don't want him to. Do you understand?" Alice said, very emotional.

"Yes, yes. I understand, Miss. I may turn a blind eye. But I'm going to ask you something. I can't make you pay for a job, but if this young boy is going to live here and work here, you'll have to visit him, minimum once in a week. Do you understand? Even if we go to another place, then you'll have to come along. If not, I'm sending him back." The man said.

Alice jumped and hugged him.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you very much, sir." She shouted.

"Well, what's your name, boy?" The man asked.

"Oz. Oz Bezarius, sir." Oz responded.

"Well, you don't know anything about the life here. Maybe, then…we'll have to do something about that. You'll have to practice very hard. And if I say very hard, I'm meaning it. I'll have to talk to the principal chief here, but you don't have to worry. He's a very nice person. He'll accept you here. And you have to notice, that we are like a family here. Everyone loves each other. That means that you won't treat others badly." He explained.

"Well, then. Sir, we're going to go home, to pack everything, so he can start living here." Alice excused herself.

The man nodded and told them he was waiting. Then the teenagers went out, meeting the acrobat outside.

"Bye." He said to Oz and Alice.

Oz blushed even harder.

"Bye…"He replied shyly.

On their way home, Alice demanded for an explanation that excused his decision.

"There must be something that made you take this decision. It's not that you like sport very much." She said.

"I…Well. Promise me you won't laugh about it. I made a promise when I was a small kid. I said that I was going to build a circus, but now I want to work there. Because there's someone special as well." He said.

"Oh…Oz likes someone!" Alice said. "It's still unknown for me, why you have taken such a decision, but now it'll be your turn to explain everything to Miss Kate."

"She won't return till next week, so, maybe I'll come one day and tell her everything. Don't worry about that, okay?" Oz said. "Just cover me up, and nothing will happen."

"If you say so…anyway…I don't want anything to happen, so, promise me you'll be safe." Alice said.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you won't see me anymore. You're forced to come every week." Oz replied.

"Yes…you're right, but still. Promise it!" The girl insisted.

"I promise." Oz said, and then stayed silent for the whole trip.

When they arrived at the mansion they took Oz's luggage and put lots of clothes in it, afterwards they returned to the circus.

Oz was nervous; still he managed to walk along the side of Alice. He entered the cafeteria, where everyone was reunited.

The man saw him and leaded him in front of everyone. There were lots of persons, over 50. They were looking at Oz with intrigue, curiously.

Oz noticed the young black-haired man looking at him. He avoided his look. The man looked away, and looked at the man.

"I've talked with the sir. Now, let me introduce you a new participant in this Circus. This is Oz. Now it's too late, and you have the show in less than an hour, that's why, we'll talk about his duties here tomorrow. Now, I'm going to show him around. He is going to watch the show as well." He said.

Everyone smiled at him.

"Welcome to the circus, Oz!" They said, screaming and happy.

Oz smiled as well, then he turned around, to watch Alice, but she wasn't there, she had already left and was at the entrance, waving at him. Oz waved as well, and then turned around.

"Let's clear something up, first. Okay?" The man said. "This boy needs to sleep somewhere. I suggest he'll sleep in the biggest van, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Everybody answered.

"Raven, I'll take his things to your caravan, okay?" The man said. Oz was too busy looking around, to see who had nodded. But he didn't care; he just smiled.

Afterwards, everybody left to prepare themselves. A girl came towards Oz.

She had long white hair, and lavender eyes. She smiled and had a very sweet voice.

"Hello, Oz. Nice to meet you. I hope you have fun while you're here."

"Hehe. Thanks." Oz replied.

"You're welcome. It's what we wish for everyone who arrives here." She said, going away.

"Wait, what is your name?" Oz asked.

"Will." She said, running away into the corridors that leaded to the changing rooms.

"Nice girl." Oz thought.

Then the boy sat at the entrance of the circus tent, where he could see everything without being seen.

He sat there, with the director at his side. He commented everything that happened on the stage. They sat there quietly till the break. Then he walked to everyone and cheered everybody up. He gave them something to eat and drink, while he commented how good they were doing everything. Then he left them alone and returned to Oz.

"Dear Oz, I'm sure you're tired, aren't you? Do you want to take a shower and go to your caravan?" He asked.

Oz nodded and followed the director to the outside.

He leaded him to the parking of vans. There Oz saw a really big caravan. It had two stories and was the biggest of all caravans.

The director opened the door and leaded Oz into the inside of it. It was just like Oz expected. It was really big, and it was white. It had also some stairs that lead into another story over that. It had two beds, one of it was red, and had a book over it. Next to it was a bedside table. Over it there was a photo.

The other bed was blue and there was Oz's bag over it. There was also a bedside table, with all the drawers open. There where two closets. One of it was open and there was nothing inside.

"This will be your home for the time you work here. The blue one is your bed. The bedside table is all yours: you can put whatever you want inside. The closet, which has nothing in it, is also yours. There is a TV, but it's in Raven's closet. He doesn't use it. You'll have to ask him. Now, let me show you the bathrooms." The man said.

Oz nodded, took some towels and underwear out and followed the director to the bathrooms.

"There is the shower. There are five of them. You can use the one you prefer." He said, and then left Oz alone in the bathroom. Oz took a short shower, and then went out, and tried to find his caravan.

After a quarter hour he found it. He stepped in and took his bag out. He started to look for something nice to read, before going to sleep. Instead of a book he found something else. There was a small golden chain with a golden heart attached to it. He opened the heart and found a note.

"_Oz, this is for you. I found it somewhere in my closet, and I don't want it. It's so you can put that boy's photo inside, and you don't lose it when you work in the circus. _

_Thank me later, _

_Alice"_ It said.

Oz smiled. Alice knew about the photo. He laughed, and tried to ignore the feeling he had. He knew Alice would joke about that later.

He took the photo out of his pocket and put it inside of the space of the heart. He noticed that in the upper border of the heart was something written. It was his name, Oz Bezarius.

He smiled, and let the chain on the bedside table, turned the lights off and then he fell asleep.

At midnight, about two persons went inside the van. They where careful, so they didn't wake up the new person.

"Today was great. You did a great job." A manly voice whispered.

"Thanks, you did too." Another voice said. It was a young man, but Oz didn't notice, since he was asleep.

"I'm going upstairs. See you tomorrow, Raven." The first voice said.

The man turned the small light in his side of the room on.

He had black raven hair, golden sad, but beautiful eyes, and a piercing in his ear. He was the acrobat.

He changed his clothes into a big shirt and some trousers, and went to his bed, stepping on something.

The man looked down and saw a chain with a heart attached to it. He opened it, and read a name.

"Oz Bezarius!" He thought. "Where do I know that name from?"

He looked further. There was a picture, showing a shy, handsome boy, about fourteen, with raven-black hair, golden big eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was something incredible. That boy in the picture was him, ten years ago. Or so he remembered. The photo seemed old, so it could be. But there was still a possibility that it was somebody who looked exactly like him.

He took the photo out of its case, and turned it around. If he remembered well, he wrote his name down. It was his Identity card photo, but since he lost it, he had to take another one. Still, he didn't remember why or when he had lost it.

There it was. 'Gil Nightray' was written on the backside, with a black biro. But something wasn't like always. Next to it was a really small heart drawn with red biro. Gil didn't remember drawing a heart next to his name, but it was ten years ago, so maybe it was him. He put it inside the heart again, and stood up from his bed. He walked to the boy's bed and put the heart there. It was dark, so he couldn't see the boy, the only thing he could notice was that he was young. He didn't look at him before, so he couldn't know what he looked like.

"I'll have to wait for tomorrow, to solve this mystery." Gil said to himself and then went to sleep, very tired after the whole show of that night.

* * *

_I really hope you liked this chapter as well. I'm trying my best to describe everything as my imagination wants. I'm trying to do the characters as IC as possible, although the story is in an Alternate Universe. I hope you like the plot and everything._

_Jadedfox2-Thanks for your nice comment, and I'm really thankful that you say that I have much potential, so here's the update._

_Hikari Kanesuki- I'm glad I've made your day with the story. I hope you read more and that you like this chapter._

_Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I'm really glad that you liked it._


	3. Recognize and being Recognized

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts is not mine. It's Jun Mochizuki's. I don't win any money with this, and it's only for fun.

**Chapter 3**

It was already 6 AM, so Gil's alarm clock started to ring very quietly, so only Gil could hear it. He yawned, and stretched himself. It was lighter than at night, so he could recognize the boy that was sleeping in the other bed. He could see that he was covered with the sheets up to the head, his back turned to Gil. He was mumbling some words.

Gil didn't want to lose any time he could use for something else, so he stood up, went to his closet and looked for something to wear that day.

The show from the night before had been the last one in that town. That meant that the tour was finished. In some days they would return to their home-city to plan a new one. He chose something nice to wear. Some dark jeans, a white, buttoned shirt, and a black, warm duffle coat. Then he climbed the stairs and woke his neighbours up.

"Will, wake up." Gil called.

The girl woke up, smiling at Gil.

"Good morning, Raven." She simply said, then proceeded to wake her roommate up.

"Echo, it's time." She said.

The other girl woke up. She looked at Gil with her inexpressive eyes.

"Echo is tired." She just said.

"Where is Vincent?" Gil asked.

"He should be out there, somewhere. I don't know." Will said, smiling.

"Go, then. I'll stay here, because I want to wake my roommate up. Please, be quiet when you go down." He said.

Both girls nodded and proceeded to climb the stairs down and went out of the caravan.

Gil went down as well, and went to the boy, wanting to wake him up.

Oz had pulled the sheets down, but was still sleeping, shivering a bit, because it was cold.

Gil frowned. He recognized his face inmediatly. He had changed, but he remembered the small boy from ten years ago. The one who had called him 'handsome', and made him blush. The one he had to look over for some hours. That was the day he lost the ID-photo as well, he suddenly remembered.

"He…it can't be. He's Oz Bezarius…Now I remember!" Gil thought. He blushed a bit, seeing how the boy had changed. He wasn't cute anymore he was now handsome as well.

"How much have you changed, and still, even if we have only met once, I still remember you. I don't know why. You had that special charm that made me want to look over you for those hours. Is this destiny?" He thought. "It has to be destiny. You promised me you would build a circus just for me. Now you want to work here. You have tried to keep your promise after all these years?"

Gil extended his hand, and shook a bit Oz's body. After some seconds, the boy woke up.

Oz was tired, too tired to look around him. He stretched himself, and rubbed his eyes, with a cute face.

"Waaaaah!" He yawned. "Why do we have to wake up at such an hour! Let me sleep five more minutes, please."

He turned his back to Gil and fell asleep.

"Will he recognize me?" The older one thought. "I mean, he has changed, but he still has his usual face, but…me? I mean…my eyes, my hair…But, I've got longer hair, I'm taller, and much more than ten years ago, I'm different. I'm an adult now."

"Oz, wake up. It's time to go." He said, shaking Oz a bit more.

Oz grumbled, then he mumbled some things, but finally woke up. He sat on his bed, and looked up. When his eyes opened, he saw who was standing in front of him. He frowned, and was shocked and shouted.

"It is the acrobat!" He thought. "It can't be…why me?"

Gil laughed.

"Oh…I know I'm not a very pleased sight to see in the morning, but you'll have to get accustomed if you want to live here." Gil joked.

"No…it's not that. You aren't a bad sight. You are really…Oh, that's not what I meant." Oz said, confusing himself, and saying even more stupid things.

"I know, I know, I was just joking. It is time to wake up, you know? Since today's our last day here, you don't have to go to the cafeteria yet, but you should wake up at this hour." Gil explained.

"Oh, OK. So I can stay here and unpack my things? I didn't have much time yesterday." Oz excused himself.

Gilbert nodded.

"Since I'm the only one left here, I'll have to stay here, so you don't get lost. I hope you don't mind it." He said.

Inside Oz's head, there was a storm racing through his neurones.

"Damn it!" The teenager thought. "Can't you see? Why are you staying here? This will be a long torture."

Gil went to his side of the room, and started to do his bed. He cleaned a bit, then. While he was doing that, Oz was unpacking his things and bringing them to his closet and his bedside table, while trying to hide his blushing cheeks. He finished really soon.

"Oh, wow, you're fast." Gil commented. "Shall we go, then?"

"No, I don't want to go. Not yet, maybe in an hour or so. It's still 6 AM, for god's sake!" He protested.

"As you want." Gil replied. "Since we're going to be roommates, do you want to talk a bit?"

"No, no, no! Not this now!" Oz thought. "Why? Why are you so cruel, young man!"

But he nodded.

"Well, let me start then." The older one said. "My name is Gil."

"Wow! Really? I knew a boy who was called Gil as well!" Oz shouted.

The man smiled to himself. His plan was working. Now he only needed the boy to connect his memories and recognize him.

"Yes? How nice." He commented.

"Yes, but…now that I look at you… You look similar!" The young boy said. "He also had dark raven hair, but he didn't have so sad eyes like yours."

"Do I have sad eyes?" Gil asked, a bit offended.

"Not really sad, but…in a strange way, they seem like tired, but at the same time, they're lively. They're really strange and beautiful." Oz commented.

"Well, anyway; I'm also known as Raven, by my colleagues. I'm an acrobat." Gil continued.

"The boy I know was also called Raven. It's a real coincidence!" Oz joked. "What is your surname?"

"Nightray." Gil said, smiling. "Gilbert Nightray."

"NO WAY!" The boy shouted. Then he took the chain he had out, and ran towards Gil. He sat at his side, and opened it.

"Look at this." He explained to Gil, while taking the photo out of his case and turning it around.

"This boy was also called Gil Nightray." He explained.

Gil smiled. His plan had worked.

Oz stared at Gil's face for some minutes, examining all his features.

"It can't be. He looks the same. He's an adult now, but his hair is the same as ten years ago, his eyes have the same colour, his skin has the same colour, he has the same expression, only a bit older and colder. God is he handsome now!" Oz thought, blushing a bit.

"Are you this boy here?" Oz asked.

Gilbert nodded.

"Yes, Oz Bezarius. I'm the boy who, ten years ago, let you play in that football game, explained all the rules to you, and waited with you for your mother. I'm also the one you made the promise to." Gilbert smiled.

Oz couldn't help but to hug him.

"I've wanted to meet you so badly for all these years. But I wouldn't have imagined you would fulfil your wish." He said.

"Me neither, to be serious." Gil affirmed. "But here we are."

"I want to work here. I'm going to work here." Oz said.

"I don't know why, though. If I were you, I would be out of this place as soon as possible." Gil sighed.

"Why?" Oz asked.

"I can't tell you. Not while we're here." He continued.

"Well, we'll go to my house someday, then. You'll explain there. Although, I don't think they will let me go inside ever again." Oz joked. "I'm sure they all hate me now. They've lost his little heir, now."

"Why?" Gil asked.

"I live in a mansion. I'm the next one in the heir to their dukedom…but I don't want to." Oz explained.

"Hah! If I were you, I wouldn't have gone away!" Gil said.

"But you aren't me, Gil." Oz said.

"Yes, you're right. But let's go now." He said.

Oz didn't want to go. He wanted to stay in the caravan and keep talking to Gil. Now he understood why his heart beat so fast when he saw him and the teenager boy from his photo: They where the same person. But if he had to choose, he was sure he preferred the older Gil. He was damn handsome and hot. Oz blushed at the thought. He knew he felt something for him, but he was older, and he wouldn't like him back. Or so he thought.

"Go faster, Oz. You don't want to be too late, do you?" Gil said. "Change! It's not nice to walk outside in pyjamas, and plus, you'll freeze."

Oz blushed. He didn't want to change his clothes in front of such a handsome young man. But he didn't want Gil to think he was a bratty young boy, so he changed as fast as he could, and then went out with Gil to the cafeteria.

They arrived soon, and everyone kept quite just as they where entering it. Oz was worried, since he couldn't see the director anywhere. Instead, there was a young man, who came towards them. He had dark, brownish hair, red eyes, and wore only black things. He had two gloves, which imitated the paws of a cat. He also wore cat ears.

"So, you are the new one, here?" He asked. "Nyaaa."

"Um…yes." Oz said, a bit confused by his accent and his filler.

"Well, I'm the master here. The man you saw before is only my substitute for when I'm not here. Nyaaa." He said. "If you have any problem here, just tell me. They'll pay hard. I want this to be like a family, and nothing less."  
"Okay…" Oz mumbled. He was looking at the many faces that where looking at him.

"There are many of us, just like you see. But, still, I won't introduce them to you. I hope they'll do it by themselves. But there's something we have to clear up, first!" The master said. "And that's this very matter. What will you do here?"

"Um…I would like to try the acrobatics…sir." Oz said quietly, but the man didn't hear him.

"I know! You can be the apprentice of the wizard! It's a great idea, Nyaaa." He shouted. "Xerxes Break. Come here, quickly!"

"But I wanted to do acrobatics with Gil!" Oz thought.

A man with white hair, and grenade red eyes came towards him. He had one eye covered with his hair. He wasn't as tall as Gil, but still taller than Oz. He had a strange doll sitting on his shoulder. He wore a white cloak, under violet clothing. His sleeves where too big for him, but with them he covered his mouth, while he laughed.

"Well, well…Oz." He said. "I'm Xerxes Break. But you may call me Break, if you want."

"Bah, stupid young brat." A horrible voice said.

"Ah, forget it. It's my dear Emily." He said, pointing at the voodoo doll that was sitting on his shoulder. "She has very bad manners."

Oz unintentionally walked one step back, freaked out by the strange manners of the man that was standing in front of him.

"Well, folks! We'll train today, but just to pass time, if you want to think that way. Tomorrow we'll set again. Nyaaa. We're going to our normal practice place. It'll be all right. Then, after we plan something else, we will tour again." The master said.

Everyone nodded, and went to the tables, continuing with the breakfast.

Oz walked towards Gil, not wanting to lose his sight. He followed him to a table, where two girls where sitting.

He recognized Will, the girl that talked to him the day before. Next to her, there was another girl, with short white hair, and inexpressive black eyes. She had a blank expression, and a serious face. She wore a blue dress.

"Oh, hi Oz!" Will said. "Are you enjoying the circus yet?" She giggled.

"Yes, to be quite honest. I hope I'll do a good job here." Oz explained.

Gilbert just looked at him, as if he was saying a crazy thing.

"He's hiding something. I know it!" Oz thought.

He ate his breakfast as quickly as he could and then followed Gil into the training centre, where they were supposed to train. Everyone divided themselves into different groups. Oz wanted to be with the acrobats, but he couldn't. He followed Break, looking back once in a while.

"Oz, you can wait here for a bit. I have to bring everything. And of course, I have to prepare it. So you can be sure you'll have to wait a bit. Hehehe." He said.

"Yes, and in the meantime, you can watch your darling, just as he does all the acrobatics." The doll said.

Oz ignored the comment, knowing it was true and told Break it was all right to wait a bit. Break nodded and went away.

Oz watched just how Gil and his team where preparing the ropes. He went up in the air, holding the other girl, very close to him. Oz was jealous. He didn't want to be where he was. He didn't want to be the apprentice of a crazy wizard and his voodoo doll. He wanted to jump with Gil, and be the one being held. Not that girl. He hated that. But he didn't know how to do those jumps. He wanted to learn. He would do that. He would learn everything, and then tell the master that he wanted to be an acrobat.

"Drooling over that young man, young Oz?" A feminine voice said.

He turned around, and saw Will.

"Um…" Oz said, nervously. He didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret safe. He _is_ handsome, after all." Will explained.

"Yes. Will, you have to help me then!" He exclaimed. "I want to be there. I want to be an acrobat. Can you help me?"

"Well…I was an acrobat back then. I still know how to do those things, so, why not? I'll do what is in my hand to help." Will said. "Well, I have to go to my group to practice."

She stood up and went away. Oz, meanwhile, imagined himself up in the air, with Gil by his side. He blushed. Then he heard Break's noise.

He turned around, and saw him chatting with a young lady, maybe some years younger than him, who was wearing a very beautiful pink suit, with a ballet tutu. She had golden eyes and long dark blonde hair.

Oz went to their side, and tried to talk. The girl introduced herself. Her name was Sharon.

Break talked to Oz about what they where going to do, and afterwards begged him to look.

They spent some hours doing magic tricks. Break would always make food appear in the table. Then he would eat it. But Oz had to recognize it. His magic was awesome.

"You don't have to worry, Oz. In no time, you'll start doing these tricks, unless you want to choose something else!" He hinted.

"How can he just know!" Oz thought.

"Well, now, I can just tell you that I am a magician. Now let's talk about what you can do until you learn something." Break explained.

They spent some minutes talking about Oz's job. He would be the magician's helper. He would be there when he was going to cut the box in a half, and in every else dangerous trick that required someone.

"This is not just magic, Oz. We'll do something called Optical Illusions, as well. As well as dances and everything else." He said, laughing. "But for now, I think the class has finished. You are free to go to your lover. Or to your caravan, you decide." Break teased, and took everything away, leaving Oz alone in the middle of the centre.

Gil had finished as well, so he went towards Oz, smiling.

"We've finished here. Let's go, then. We can go to eat whenever we want. And we basically have the rest of the day free." He explained. "So, let's do something fun, okay? To welcome you to the circus."

Oz blushed. He then followed Gil, walking by his side.

"You've gotten silent with all these years. I remember that when I was fourteen you would only talk and talk." He joked.

"Um…sorry. But yeah, everything's so new to me. And I don't want to bother you, by being just by your side, but I don't know anyone else." Oz explained.  
"Oh, you don't bother. Just like ten years ago. You didn't bother back then. It's fun having someone new around here." He said.

"Okay, then." Oz smiled. "Let's talk about something fun then. I didn't get to know you very well back then."

"Yeah, I know. But now you get the opportunity to know me now. It's something. Don't you think?" Gil said.

"Yeah." Oz said, smiling at Gil. "Anyway, what can we do here?"

"I don't really know." Gil said, taking a cigarette out.

"I really hope you don't mind if I smoke." He said.

"No, I don't. I don't mind. Still, what can we do?" Oz asked again.

"Maybe, we can play a game, if you want." Gil said. "I've got some board games under my bed."

"Oh…well…if you think that is fun." He said, but suddenly stopped, because he saw someone.

It was a girl. Brown hair, blue eyes. It was Alice.

He jumped from happiness, and ran to her. Then he hugged her.

"You came?" He shouted.

"It's my job, isn't it? I have to keep coming if you don't want to be kicked out. Anyway, how's it been?" She asked.

"I…You won't believe it. But the boy from the photo is this man, the one who's behind me." He said.

"Oh, you're going to be a love fool for some weeks. Man, I wish I was here, just to see you saying stupid things!" She teased.

"So you know?" Oz said.

"Well…I'm the best here, and you're my best servant, so of course I know everything you do. What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'm going to be a magician's apprentice. But Will has already promised me to help me become an acrobat. You know, she is quite like you." Oz said.

"But of course, I'm better. Oh, well, you'll have to introduce me to her one time." Alice joked. "You better be thankful that I'm here. The cook almost killed me when he heard that I was going to go alone."

"Yes, of course I'm thankful. But I don't know how you are going to do this tomorrow. We're going away." Oz said.

"Oh, well, I'll find a way to do it. If not, I'm staying in your room then." She said.

"Are you serious, Alice?" Oz asked.  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Alice said. "Anyway, that lover you have is looking strangely at us, and I haven't got my adult outfit on right now. So, I'm going before he gets too close. See you."

Alice kissed Oz's cheek and ran away. He just turned around and went to Gilbert, promising him to play chess afterwards.

_Well, here's another update. I really hope you like it. I'm trying my best to write it as IC as possible. Since I haven't watched the whole series, it's a bit difficult for me, so help is always appreciated! ^^ _

_TotalAlias- Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the story. I've wanted to keep the age difference, because I think it's the cream of the top in this relationship. ;) I'm glad that you like my updates, but I am sorry to tell, ,that upon next week, since I'm returning to school, and I've got loads of exams, I'm going to only update on the weekend. But if I'm able, I'll update in the middle of the week. _

_I'll update ASAP (And As Soon As I Get Further Ideas Of How To Write It XD) Review, please! :3_


	4. The first Fears

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts is not mine. It's Jun Mochizuki's. I don't win any money with this, and it's only for fun.

_~Enjoy~_

**Chapter 4**

Oz had given up on the idea of playing chess with Gil, especially because he knew he was too bad at that game. He didn't know how good Gil was, and he absolutely didn't want to lose. He convinced Gil to walk with him around the area, just because that was their last day there, and his adventurous self wanted to explore.

"Gil! Will promised me she was going to help me! Come with me! I want to look for her." Oz begged.

Gil just looked at him with his beautiful, a tad sad eyes. He smiled, and said that it was okay.

Oz took the lead, although he didn't know where he was going. He was just following his intuition. He passed the first caravan parking, where there where about ten vehicles, including Gil's and Oz's. He walked further, walking along the fence, near a forest.

"Gil, I think she is over there, in that forest. I'm sure of it. Well, I'm not sure, but I'm going to check it out." He said, running away.  
Gil ran behind him and held his arm very tightly.

"Oz! Stay right here." He said, grabbing him towards him, but still holding him.

"Gil, what the heck?" Oz exclaimed.

"Never, ever go into that forest! Again! It's too dangerous." Gil shouted to him.

"Hah, why should you care for me?" Oz teased him.

"Yes, you're right, but it seems that even after 10 years, I still have the feeling that I have to care for you. That I have to look over you." Gil said.

Oz blushed. He didn't expect Gil to reply to that. Usually with those snapping, Oz was left to do whatever he wanted.

Gil dragged Oz back to the first set of parking.

"Why is that forest dangerous, Gil?" He asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm not allowed to talk about it just here in the circus area, Oz." Gil excused himself.

"Don't say that. You've already told me some things! Come on, now tell me." Oz begged.

"I've told you things about me! Not about this circus here." Gil said.

But Oz was making sad puppy eyes, which completely moved Gil. He blushed and made an awkward face.

"Don't make that face, damn it!" Gil said. "Oh, come on. Let's go to the van and make sure nobody's hearing us."

"Yay!" Oz exclaimed, making a winner pose.

They went to the caravan. Once they got in, Gil locked the door afterwards he checked that nobody else was there. Then he closed all the windows, and the curtains, and turned the light on.

"Wow, this is a creepy atmosphere. Do you want to tell me a ghost story?" Oz joked.

"No, I simply don't want anyone to hear me mention these things. It's not like it's forbidden to talk about it, but…it's still not nice." Gil explained. "Anyway, that forest in which you wanted to enter is the usual meeting place of the Baskervilles followers, some of them are from the family; others are just usual followers. The dilemma is, that nobody knows who actually forms this circle of persons. That's the real problem. It could be me, but I truly promise that I have nothing to do with them; it could be that person over there. Anybody! The Baskervilles and their followers are just bad people. I don't truly know 'why' they are dangerous. Maybe Break can tell you more about that. The thing is, they don't show their true personality. Nobody is sure of anything. Do you understand the situation?"

"Yes…I think." Oz said.

"Nice. I would like to tell you more things, but those, are really forbidden for new persons, just like you. Nobody knows, until it happens to you. That's the rule. I would like to tell you, but we have to be pretty far away from this damned place here." Gil said.

"Oh, well, now don't leave me with the intrigue!" Oz protested.

"Oz, this is serious. No is no. You're lucky you got to know about the other things. Now, let's leave everything like it was before." Gil explained, opening the door.

They left the caravan and took a walk outside.

"Oh, Oz, regarding that girl, Will. Don't expect her to help you. She usually misses a lot. She's never there. I heard she was an acrobat before, but because she was never there, she had to give up on that. But it happened before I came here, so I can't really tell you. But I can tell you that it's actually true that she's never there. The same goes to the 'master'. Although he isn't the master in the end…he just said it that himself." Gil said, mumbling the last part to him.

"Wow…that's sad. There goes my plan!" Oz said. "Anyway, I'll just have to ask Alice, she's good at that things."  
"What things?" Gil asked.

Oz blushed.

"No, nothing! Not your business! I swear!" Oz said.

Gil looked away.

"Anyway, let's do something fun now, don't you think, Oz?" Gil suggested.

Oz nodded.

"You owe me a chess game." Gil said.

Oz gave up, he nodded and they went to the van to play. Gil opened the curtains that were left open. He took the chessboard from under his bed, and put it on the ground.

Oz lied on the floor, and started to play.

It was an interesting game. Gil knew how to play chess, but he wasn't as good as Oz was. Oz made some good moves, while Gil only defended. But it didn't matter, at the end, after much thinking and applying much strategy, Oz won. Gil couldn't believe it, but he didn't show his feelings. He didn't want to accept that he lost to a smaller person, but he knew he wasn't good at chess.

"Let's play again, Gil!" Oz said.

Gil nodded and distributed the pieces again.

They where in the middle of the chess game just as Oz's closet door opened. A white with a tint of purple haired head appeared. Following it, there was a red eye, the other one being covered by the hair. There was a strange smile on his face: It was Break.

"Oh, my, my…I see that I was interrupting something. Don't worry, I'll leave then." He said, going inside again.

Oz stood up, amazed by what just had happened. Then he raced to the closet and opened it. He saw that there was nobody inside. He inspected it, looking for a second door, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He turned around and expected Gil to explain.

"Agh…Let's go. It's probably one of those meaningless meetings. Still, I have to go. Oz, you should come as well, then you'll get more information about everything I explained to you earlier." Gil said.

"Well…if you want to go, then we'll go, Gil." Oz said.

They walked out of the caravan, and went to Break's one. It was smaller than theirs, and it was weirdly decorated. Oz didn't like it, just as he didn't like Break too much. There were other persons as well. Oz recognized the girl Break was talking to before, he also saw another person. One had glasses, and a weird look on his face.

"Welcome Gil! Oh, I see, you brought another person." The girl said.

"Yes, Miss Sharon. I brought him here, so he can understand the situation of the Baskervilles." Gil explained to her.

"Oh, my, my…Oz, what a surprise. It seems you won't only be my subordinate in magic, but also in my meetings." Break said, laughing.

The boy only rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore him. Then he looked around. He didn't know what to do, so he sat on the floor waiting for Break to talk.

"Well Oz. Gil told me you wanted to know more about the Baskervilles? It's really easy. They are a group of persons who are evil. They are in this circus, but they could be everywhere. That's the danger of it. You won't recognize them until they say they are Baskervilles. We still don't know much about their actions. They want the great Glen, a magician from a far away country to 'adopt them'. They have some people who apparently 'contact' him. We only know about where they go. You know, that forest. But we can't go anyway near. Well, we could…but it's not the best thing to do. Not if you want to be in the good side. Going near that place will only make them find you. And if they find you, they will make you become one of them. But Oz, it's up to you. Will you become a Baskerville? Or will you stay with us? Maybe you want to do both. Oz, little Oz, it's just up to you." Break said.

Oz looked confused. He still didn't know why Baskervilles were evil. What if they believed in Glen? It still didn't matter, did it?

"Oz, you have to know that Glen is the knight of darkness, to say it in some way. Do you understand? He is evil. Thus so are their servants." Sharon said.

"Um…yeah, okay. But now don't force me to stay in one side or the other. It's not my problem, sincerely. Now, I'll just go, this is madness." Oz said, stepping out of the van and running away.

He ran to the entrance of the circus. He wanted to forget that story with the Baskervilles. He thought that everyone in the circus was crazy.

"To tell such stories…bleh! They are adults. They _have_ to know that magic doesn't exist!" He thought while he ran.

Suddenly he hit someone. They both fell to the ground. Oz hit his head pretty badly, but it wasn't too bad. He quickly stood up, wanting to know whom he had hit.

He saw a girl. But it wasn't any ordinary girl. It was Alice.

"Alice?" Oz said.

"Oz! What are you doing here? I wanted to tell you something!" Alice happily said.

"What is it?" Oz said, forcing himself to look optimist.

"I am going to come with you! I am allowed to stay with you. That means we are travelling together by now! But the good thing is that I don't have to do anything in the circus." Alice said. "That way I'll be watching everyone of the actions of my little cousin, my best servant."

Oz didn't know what to say. He truly didn't know how he was supposed to react at such a situation. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad.

"Oh come on! Don't make such a stupid face. Let's go. You will have to introduce me to your friends." Alice said.

Oz didn't say anything. He just smiled at her, knowing that, after all he had someone he knew in the circus. Someone who apparently wasn't mad just like everyone else.

Oz leaded her to the circus and in the way he asked her if she could teach him acrobatics. She laughed at first, but accepted and told him that in no time he would be an expert acrobat.

When they arrived to the circus, the first thing Oz did, was looking for Gil. He went into Break's caravan, hoping to find everyone there. He knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer.

Break opened the door and told them to enter.

"I see…you returned. And you brought a young lady with you." He said, laughing.

"Yes. Now, hurry and tell Alice about this circus here." Oz said.

He sat next to Gil, and looked at Break, waiting for him to explain the problems with the Baskervilles to Alice.

She understood quickly, and inmediatly said that she was at their side. Oz didn't want her to say that, but she quickly shut him up and said that she was going to support them.

It was still early, so Oz decided that he wanted to practice with Alice, and thus left the van. Alice followed him around, complaining about her appetite.

"Alice, we are going to practice now. I want to become an acrobat as fast as possible. Do you understand?" He asked.

Alice nodded.

"How much time do you want to spend practicing today?" She asked.

"As much as possible." Oz said smiling.

"We'll try. Where's the sport centre?" She asked.

The teenager and his cousin entered the dark place. It was a bit creepy, but it was the best. In a normal situation they wouldn't be allowed to practice without supervision, but Oz was sure they wouldn't mind.

"Okay. Oz, do you want to turn the lights on?" Alice asked.

"I don't know where the button is, that's why it's better to use the light that is already there. It is more than enough." Oz said.

Alice took the ropes that where hanging from the roof. She left them near their position, so she could use them later.

"Okay Oz, just follow my moves. You have to learn how to move first." She explained.  
Oz nodded, and with the help of Alice, he learned how to some tricks. He also learned how to move around. His movements weren't that bad. He had talent, said Alice. Oz was happy, since his dreams where closer. They spent some hours practicing only the movements, and the tricks. Then Alice decided they could start with the ropes.

"Don't think that only by doing this one time you will become an acrobat. We will have to practice this over and over. Now we will only learn the basics of the rope acrobatics." Alice explained.

She showed him how to do some easy things. She stayed in a very low high, since it was Oz's first time. Then, he helped Oz to do that as well. That was more difficult for him. Alice had to hold him, and she had to repeat it over and over. Oz understood that it wasn't as easy as it seemed. After some hard practice, he managed to imitate Alice's moves. He was tired. He also didn't want to practice anymore. He would continue the next day.

Alice suggested that they should leave everything as it was before, so nobody would notice that someone had been there. Oz did as she wanted and just as they where going to leave, they heard some voices in the darkness of the room.

The voices where laughing about something. But the teenager had never heard them before. He was afraid to meet the Baskervilles so he took Alice's hand and began to run away. Alice just kept complaining.

"Phew…we aren't so close now." Oz sighed.

"Why did you run away, that were just voices!" Alice shouted. "You are really useless."

"Can be, but I truly don't care. Oh, look, there're Gil and Break." Oz said, and started to jump, just in case they saw him.

That was what they did; they saw him and went to where he was.

"Where have you been? And why do you seem so tired?" Gil asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Gil, you truly don't have to worry. We just heard some strange voices and ran away." Oz explained.

"Oh, well, if you say so..." Break said. "Could you describe them?"

"They were strange. I don't recall anything strange. Maybe if I heard them again, I would recognize them again." Alice said. "But it's not important, is it?"

"Gil! Alice has to sleep somewhere! Could she come to our caravan?" Oz asked.

"I don't really want…but well. For some days she can." Gil accepted. "Now let's return before it becomes too late. You have to take a shower and eat something, don't you?"

The two nodded and decided to end their exploration there.

Still, Oz couldn't get the voices out of his head. He was afraid that they heard him. What if they where Baskervilles?

"Oh, I shouldn't get so concerned about the subject now." He told himself.

He wanted to know more about them, but he didn't want to risk himself. He was worried. He also knew what Gilbert had told him. The young man had said that he would like to tell him more things, but he would only do when they was far away of that 'damned' place. Would these things be bad? Did that mean that the circus was dangerous? And another thing that made him think too much was the strange behaviour of the Master and Will. They weren't there. Most of the time they would be somewhere else. What did that mean? Oz had so many questions.

He had spent the whole evening thinking about that. It was about midnight, when he heard that Gilbert was awake. Alice was lying on a mattress next to his bed. They had moved Oz's side, so that Alice's mattress was next to the window and Oz's next to the closet.

The teenager heard Alice's breathing, and supposed that her cousin was sleeping. He heard Gil cough, so he decided to quietly call his name. Afterwards he stood up and went to Gil's side of the room. He had his lamp turned on and he was reading something.

"Gil, can I talk to you for a moment?" Oz said.

Gil looked at Oz and nodded. Then he moved away from where he was and let Oz sit by his side.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked. "Is it about the Baskervilles?"

Oz nodded.

"I'm really afraid now. I don't want to admit it, but maybe it's because it's the first night, but I can't really take the voices out of my head. I'm afraid the Baskervilles will come in any moment." He explained.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything." Gil said. "Not yet." He added really quietly so Oz couldn't hear it.

"What can I do?" Oz asked.

"You can sleep here, I'll watch over you until you fall asleep, okay?" Gil said. "I watched over you back then, why shouldn't I do it now?"

Oz blushed, but thanks god, it was too dark for Gil to notice. He agreed and lied on Gilbert's bed. He felt Gil's warm temperature. He could also feel his quiet breathing. Listening to it he soon fell asleep.

As soon as Gil heard Oz sleeping, he carefully carried him, bridal style, so he wouldn't wake up to his own bed.

"Have sweet dreams, my little Oz." He said. "I'll always watch over you. It's like kind of my duty, don't you think?"

Then he went to his own bed and fell asleep. What he didn't know is that Oz was having nightmares. The worst he had ever got. And the most realistic ones, as well.

* * *

_Well, how has this chapter been? I hope it's okay. I wanted to say something. I already read the whole Pandora Hearts Manga. Now I understand what I did wrong. I am trying to adapt what I read to this story, so wish me good luck, I hope that this chapter was better. :3_

_Jadedfox2-Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the idea._

_Detta- Thanks! I already read the manga, so I'll change the personalities of some characters, so they won't be too OOC. _

_^^, I hope you've liked the story so far. Please leave me my opinion, and don't hestitate to tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I'm only trying to improve, after all. ;)_


	5. Teasing

**Disclaimer: ** Pandora Hearts is not mine, it's Mochizuki Jun's. This is only for fun and I don't win any money with it. Enjoy~

Oz woke up because the van was moving hard. He fell to the ground. Bad humoured and angry, he quickly stood up. He saw that Alice was still sleeping, mumbling something about food. There were no stepladders to the room upstairs, so Oz supposed they were still sleeping. He looked around the room, but he didn't find Gilbert anywhere. He looked at the landscape, and saw it moving, so he deduced they were driving to another place. Suddenly, the caravan stopped. Oz opened the door, and saw that they were in an open field. He stepped out and went to the car. He saw a stressed Gil shouting to the wheel. Oz giggled. He loved how Gil looked. He waved at him and sat in the passenger's seat next to him.

"So, Gil, are you stressed?" Oz teasingly asked.

"Don't say anything. This wheel does what it wants. I said I didn't want to drive this car! I said it! But they didn't listen to me. Submissive Gil! You have to do what we say! That's what they said. But then, if we have an accident and lose some people, then it's not my fault!" Gil said. He was pretty angry.

"Now, now, chill down Gil. I'll help you to gain control over that wheel. Just tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it!" Oz said.

"Okay Oz, thanks." Gil looked relieved. He sighed one more time and decided to drive again.

"Yeah…so, where are we going?" Oz asked.

"I'm just following that caravan in front of us. I hope it's somewhere in the cold countries. I'm fed up of this city mess." Gil said.

"Oh, well, I don't mind. As long as I'm with Gilbert, everything is nice!" Oz joked, although he knew that it wasn't a joke.

Gil chuckled.

"Don't joke around please." He just said and then concentrated in driving.

"Anyway, now that the circus tent is compacted…well, you know what I mean? Now you can tell me about that stuff you said back then." Oz suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Gil, you know perfectly what I mean. I'm talking about this 'damned place' and how you wished 'I would go away, so I didn't suffer'. Ah, and you also told me something about 'your freedom', didn't you? That's what I mean, Gil!" Oz said, seriously.

"T-That…W-Well… of course I can tell you…" He started to say.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Oz said.

"But I don't want to tell you." Gil said.

"Now you're joking. You know you want to tell me. You know how you have taken over the role of protecting me and watching over me since you saw me." Oz snapped.

Gil didn't reply. He looked fiercely in front of him. After a moment he turned the radio on. Music started to play.

"…_Now we're listening to The Trump Cards' newest song 'Sleepy Head'! The newest single in his debut album 'Memories from the Rabbit Hole'!" _The radio said.

Just as the melody started to play, Gil pressed the power button repeatedly.

"Sorry, I can't stand them." Gil excused himself.

"No worries." Oz said.

"Break loves them. He continuously puts them in the meetings. It's so annoying." He said.

The known face appeared between our seats.

"Now, now…don't talk about me when I'm not there to hear it!" He whispered in Gil's ear.

Gil almost had a heart attack. He braked. He had a shocked expression.

"F-FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!" He shouted. "XERXES BREAK! I FORBID YOU TO APPEAR LIKE THAT! USE A DOOR!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but the door was locked, and by the way, I can't just open the door of a car, when it's moving. I know I'm really cool, but not as much as that." Break said. "And, another thing." He stretched his hand and pushed the power button of the radio.

"The Trump Cards are a really good music group. So shut up and listen." He said.

They were already singing. Oz laughed at the lyrics. They talked about love between a human and an imaginary friend.

Gil was really angry. Not only Break managed to scare the hell out of him, but also he had to listen to that awful music. Oz seemed to enjoy that scene. After some minutes, that seemed an eternity to Gil, the music stopped and the presenter talked about some concerts.

"Well, I'm better off now that the song is over. Lady Sharon didn't want to listen to this music." Break said and disappeared.

"That … stupid Break!" Gil thought.

"I'm sorry Gil… but it was kind of funny. Do people often tease you like that?" Oz asked.

"Yeah, they do. But it's not nice." He answered.

"How cute!" Oz giggled.

Gil rolled his eyes and sighed.

The next hours Oz stayed in silence, looking at the landscape. Sometimes he would observe Gil. And when he did, his heart would skip a beat. He was feeling something strong for that man next to him. He had known him 10 years ago. And he had seen three different Gils. One of them, the younger, fourteen year old Gil was caring and lovely. The second one was mysterious, handsome and cold; the third one was a combination of the two others. The third one was lovely, caring, mysterious, handsome, cute and clumsy. He liked the third one the best.

"What are you thinking about?" Gil asked.

"Random things." He said.

They stopped and reunited with everyone at the field to eat something. Afterwards, they stepped in the car and continued driving.

"Gil, aren't you tired of driving?" Oz asked.

"Not at all. I'm just…moody. At night it's Vincent's turn to drive." He said.

"Oh, okay." Oz said. He was tired.

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.

'How about teasing Gil and trying to find if he feels something for me?' He thought.

"Hey Gil!" He said.

"What is it, Oz?" Gil said, without looking at him, just concentrating on the road they were driving.

"What do you think about bromance?" He asked.

"Bromance? What is that?" Gil asked.

"Oh…it's… like a romance with boys that are good friends. Not a romance, but…well, like romantic friendship." Oz answered.

"What? Um…I don't know, Oz. I don't know…" He said.

"And what do you think about romance?" Oz continued to ask.

"R-Romance? Well…I suppose it would be a nice thing…" He shortly answered.

"So…have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"W-What? No…"

"And a boyfriend?"

"W-W-What? J-Just…why a-are you asking s-such q-questions?" He murmured.

'Ding! He's nervous!' Oz thought. 'Maybe I have a chance. I'll give it a try later.'

"Just answer the question." Oz insisted.

"No." Gil answered.

"And…what about cute girls? What kind of girls do you like?"

"Oz! Just stop that questions!" Gil was starting to get nervous.

"Okay, okay…you can ask, then." Oz said.

"W-What?"

"You can ask me questions." Oz said.

"Well…do you have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Nope! And I don't want to." Oz answered.

"You don't want to?"

"Yep. I know that there are lots of cute girls out there. I've met so many. And I've loved so many…but, it wasn't real love, you know?" Oz answered.

"So…you love …"

"Boys." Oz answered.

"Y-Yes?" Gil was starting to stutter.

"Yep! Handsome, hot boys." Oz said. "But go on with your questions."

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Gil asked.

"Yes…and you Gilbert? Have you ever kissed somebody?" Oz asked.

"No."

"How cute! I can't believe you're 24. You're so innocent!" Oz squealed.

"Stop it." Gil said.

"And now, another question for Mr Gil! Ten points if you answer this one. Tell me about the things you wanted to tell earlier." Oz attacked.

"Well…I don't see why I can't tell you." He started to say. "You know, that this circus is special. It isn't like any other circus. There aren't animals. But well, there is… kind of…well, you can call it magic, desire, wishes, truth, whatever you want. I'll call it magic. We have magic that rules our lives. The thing is, every person in this world has magic in them. Our master only chooses people who have much magic inside their hearts. With that magic, we build ourselves a home. Our desires and wishes fulfil . That's the good thing. People are amazed by the magic they see. Their dreams come true for one night. And ours come true forever." Gil explained.

"That's sweet! I don't know why you said it is a damned place." Oz said.

"That's the good thing. It seems so beautiful and cool, doesn't it? But that happiness costs. And it costs much money. More than money. Our happiness has a price. Our lives." Gil said.

"YOUR LIVES!" Oz shouted, clearly surprised.

"Yes…that's right. Our lives. They are controlled by the master. He seems so nice and cool first. But he isn't like that. He only works for his dream girl…Will…well, that's not her real name, but it doesn't matter. He gives her all our energy, so she can live on. Anyway…every year, something different happens. But we can't escape. We have to share our energy, our secrets…our privacy. Then, our wishes come true. Gruesome, isn't it?" Gil said.

"Y-Yes…" Oz said.

"Well…we aren't dead. We are only… controlled. But there's a way to escape. That's why I told you to go away from this place." Gil said.

"Yes? How?"

"It's impossible for you now. You should have ran away when you had the chance. Now it's only luck the thing you need for getting out and being free. But I need to talk to Break about that, because I don't know the details." Gil said.

"Is it…oh, forget it." Oz said.

"About love…I think." Gil informed.

"Okay…" Oz blushed. He thought of Gil. Maybe, he and Gil could be free?

"What…about me? Am I still free?" Oz asked.

"Well…yes. You are kind of free, but once the time runs out, you will be like us."

"Is there anything good about this, if you don't talk about the wishes and happiness?" Oz asked again.

"You have your magic. For example. I've got a sidekick. It's called Raven. It's a magical animal, you know?" Gil explained.

"Will I have one?"

"When your time runs out. Then, the master will give you a magical animal and then, that bond will make you give your strength away." Gil explained.

"Okay…I see. I'm tired Gil! Can't you change your places with Vincent?" Oz begged.

"Well…yes, I can." Gil said. The car stopped and they went into the caravan. Vincent and Echo took the places Gil and Oz had left. Then Alice joined them as they were playing cards. They also fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for late updates…completely forgot about it. Well, the circus' mystery is somewhat solved, isn't it._

_And I wanted to apologize, because I re read the last chapter and found sooo many mistakes. Stupid Where/were. I always write Where when it's were! So annoying! I know it's wrong but my fingers do whatever they want. ¬¬_

_Anyway,_

_Detta: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like the story, and that the characters are not so OOC. _


	6. Overcoming the Problems

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts is not mine. It's Mochizuki Jun's. I don't own any money with it and it's just for fun. (You know all of this, don't you?) XD

_Enjoy~_

* * *

It was cold and freezing. That was the first thing Oz notice. The second being his weird position. He fell asleep over Gil's chessboard. He noticed he was alone, and that lots of cards were shattered on the floor. He saw that the room upstairs was locked, as always. Still, something was off. Someone had been there at night. Not Gil or Alice, he knew when they looked for something. No, it had been someone else. Gil's side of the room was torn apart, literally speaking. The whole things were shattered on the ground, and there were glass shards splattered on the floor, next to his night table.

'Now…Gil wouldn't do that to his own things, would he? He isn't that stupid.' The young boy questioned.

He didn't know the young man that much, but he knew how he seemed to be. He wanted everything to be all right, and that there shouldn't be any mistakes. That's the impression he gave.

He quickly stood up and looked around the room. He went carefully to the place where the glass was shattered on. The blonde saw a frame, but the picture wasn't there. It was still on the table. Gil and Vincent, smiling forever at the cameraman. Gil's smile, one that Oz had never seen. He looked so cheery. So happy.

'I wish he would still be so happy.' He thought out loud.

He quickly went out of the caravan, with bare feet, his messy hair and sleepy face. But that didn't stop him. Once he opened the door, he saw that everything was white. It was covered in snow.

'So this is why it's so cold now, suddenly.' He smiled, happy of his conclusion.

He stepped out, and tried to run around, but his feet froze. He started to shiver, and considered the option of returning to the van. But he wasn't feeling comfortable with that. He was still worried about what he heard in the gym. He couldn't get those voices out of his head. Nothing impressed him more than the vive it gave. It was creepy. And being alone in a room where everything was thrown to the ground and broken wasn't Oz's best wish now. Suddenly, he saw two figures running to him.

Tall, dressed in black, middle long, wavy hair, and his concerned look on his face; Gil came to his rescue. Behind him, the loyal but angered Alice, who was shouting at Gil for making her stop eating whatever she was eating.

"Oz, don't stay there! You have no shoes on. Come on, let's return." He shouted.

"Don't! Don't go back there. Everything's broken. I woke up and it was like that. I…I'm scared." Oz yelled back, with closed eyes, trying to get that vision out of his head. The damned voices were slowing the process down, though.

"Fine, then." Alice said, her arms in jars, looking like an angry mother. "Seaweed head, carry Oz. I don't want to see him ill just after two days he's spent here."

Gil didn't hesitate; he took his coat off and put it on Oz's body, then took him bridal style back to the room.

"Oh, yeah… This. It's okay, Oz; was this what got you scared?" Gil sighed in relief, smiling kindly, eyes closed at his friend.

"N-No! I wasn't scared. It… was just strange, okay?" Oz fluttered, flushing, his face red.

Gil smiled, knowing this was a great opportunity to strike back and tease his younger friend; but he desisted.

"It's okay, Oz. This was already like that when I woke up. It usually happens, but I clean it up after some hours. That's why I usually don't leave things out."

"B-But it's unfair! Why do they do things like that to you?" Oz shouted, angry at whoever caused the damage.

"It happens every time we change the location of the circus, so I already got used. Don't think too hard about this, Oz. It's no use. After all these years, I haven't found the culprit yet, so, forget it." He tried to calm him down, but he got the opposite effect. Oz demanded to come back to earth, and Gil blushed in the moment he realized how he had held Oz. Alice just observed, and went out, to the cafeteria, to continue eating.

'I'm sure those two have a story.' She started rambling when she got out, while she was walking. 'Yeah, it's obvious. Well, it's obvious for Oz. He hides well, but I already knew how he looked at that photo of the seaweed when he was younger.'

She nodded while walking in irregular strides, trying to keep the warmth in her body.

'But for that stupid…well, he blushed a lot. And I kind of saw him looking tenderly at Oz…but, bleh, what am I saying. It's none of my business. Oz is my servant, he can do whatever he wants. Well, he's my cousin, but screw it, he has always been and will always be my manservant!' She assured and continued walking, very concentrated.

'Heck! What am I saying! He's my servant! Of course he _can't_ do whatever he wants. I will have to remind him. Bah, this is confusing. I'm not the kind of person who thinks so much. I think my brain is already heating from all this lovey-dovey stuff. Besides, I don't think Oz will get much advantage in this stuff.' She remembered. 'Yeah, remember when I had to kiss him. What a bad kisser. Oh, god…'

She slightly blushed at the moment. Not because of Oz, she thought, but because of what had happened later. They were playing kids games, and well, she just remembered being with her loved one.

"But I was 10, for goodness' sake!" She shouted out loud. Then she noticed some other circus' members looking at her in a strange way, but she just stuck up her tongue and ran to the cafeteria, ordering something to eat.

"Lady, come on. You don't want to be late to that meeting!" Break said while carrying his friend's food to the next table. Alice saw them both.

"Hey, aren't you that crazy clown from two days ago?" She pointed at him and blurted out.

"Miss, don't you know it's bad manners to point at someone?" Sharon said, while smiling kindly at her. The people started to look at both sides.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Still, You talked about all that crazy stuff that happens around here, didn't you?"

"_Interesting…"_ Some voices whispered.

Xerxes kindly smiled, got to her side and covered her mouth with his hands. Then he took her to Sharon's and Liam's side. Pressing her head, he forced her to sit down at the table.

"YOU STUPID CLOWN!" Alice shouted at him kicking him. Sharon managed to stop her before it got even worse and the owner kicked them out.

"Calm down, Alice. This isn't the best place for talking." She whispered in her ears.

"But still!"

"Haha, you little cute girl." Break giggled.

"Witch. I hope your mouth gets shut or maybe sewed, so you won't open it ever again." Emily, his doll shouted.

"Yeah, what?" Alice said, forgetting about what just happened and just trying to eat what landed in front of her eyes.

"I think Break already informed Gil, didn't you Break?" Sharon asked.

"W-Well…I kind of…"

"I-It's okay." She said, smiling, trying to keep calm. "Say, Alice…"

The girl was swallowing the whole meal down, without even chewing first. She looked at Sharon and nodded, expecting a response.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but… you know, our meetings…" she went to Alice's side and whispered in her ear. "…are something that cannot be said like that. If someone were to know it…then it'd be a disaster, okay?"

"Yeah, okay… I'm going back and I'll tell the boys about the meeting right." She whispered to the group.

"Yes, thanks Alice. Remember, 4 o'clock. After the practice today!" She smiled widely, Break giggled and Liam just looked around while Alice stood up and went away. She crossed the field where the vans where located. While walking she was still eating the rest of the food she got from Sharon. Once she got to Gil's van, she sighed. It was very far away. She had to walk between lots of other caravans before she located hers. It was cold, so she actually planned to break the door open and step inside. But it wasn't like that. She heard Oz's and Gil's voice, and since she considered it her duty to take care of her servant, she just went to the window and looked at the scene.

"Come on, Gil! Let me help you." Oz whined, sitting on his bed, his back turned to Alice, so he wasn't able to see her.

"No way! It's all done to me. You don't have to do anything. Sit back." Gil ordered, ducked down, cleaning the floor.  
Oz stood up and went to Gil's side. He ducked down as well, and looked at the photo, which had fallen down. He smiled at it and then took his heart pendant out. He opened it and showed it to Gil. He put the photo of the two men next to it.

"You were probably looking for this photo here for long. Do you want it back, Gil?" He asked, smiling and holding the pendant tightly.

"No…you can have it. I don't want to remember that time…I'm okay as an adult now. I don't want it back." Gil sighed, while taking the big photo from Oz's hand, causing both boys to blush because of the contact.

"Look, Oz. I… It's a small problem that I have; you may call me strange, but I feel better alone when I'm doing this stuff. Then I usually calm down and show whoever who has done it that I don't care. I can't let you interfere, I'm sorry. So, please, go to sleep. You're going to need it today."

Alice walked to the door and opened it. She stepped inside and saw how Gil was cleaning everything. Oz was behind him, trying to get something done as well.

"Break said we should pass by his caravan at 6 o' clock. He wanted to discuss something with you, Gil. Or so it seemed. We have to come as well, so get prepared after our practice today." She informed.

Gil nodded and mumbled something, finishing with the mess that that strange person caused. Then he stood up and looked at both younger ones.

"Go to the cafeteria at 3 o'clock. We'll go to the practice together." He said, and then he just left.

"W-wait!" Alice shouted. "Seaweed head, don't leave yet!"

But it didn't matter. Both of the teenagers were left alone. Oz sighed and threw himself to the bed.

"Say Alice, what do you think Break will say?" Oz asked.

"I don't know and I don't give a damn. I'm just here because I was bored and because I followed you."

"But it _was_ you the one who told Break that he should count with us. I don't know what we'll see, but I'm scared."  
"Those voices?" Alice asked, with a concerned look on her face. She then started combing her hair.

"Yes."

"I hear them too. At first I didn't care much about it, but now…it's only worse. I don't know why but I think the Baskervilles are after us." She informed.

"You aren't making it better. Anyway, let's just wait until lunch." Oz said, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to play some games." She said sitting in her mattress and taking some videogames out.

Oz turned around to where she was sitting and looked in wonder.

"You brought them?"

"Yes, but only I get to play."

"Whatever you say, Alice." Oz said, taking the second videogame away from her and standing up, so she couldn't take it back.

"You can keep it." She said, sighing.

"I challenge you in the racing game."

"Bet is up."

Both teenagers started to play with the videogames, winning and losing many games. They laughed as well, forgetting their own fears as time passed by until they had to go to meet Gil.

Gil was waiting outside, in front of the door. He looked worried, but soon smiled, as he saw both teens coming. He didn't speak a word, and just guided them to the big gym. There, they met all the people who participated in the circus. They all looked strange, but funny as well. They formed different groups, and Oz couldn't avoid the thought of one of them being part of the Baskervilles. He shivered then, but soon felt Gil's hand on his shoulder.

"They won't do anything. Not now." He whispered quietly in his ear while ducking and looking straight in his eyes.

"I hope so."

Soon, Break's group reunited with them and together, they sat down, looking at the higher part of the stadium, where the director was sitting. Oz could see Will sitting in the dark, smiling creepily at him, while stroking a white rabbit plush.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I gladly announce that our last spectacle was utterly fabulous. Everyone loved it. That's why, this year's tour is going to be even better, understood?" The cat-like director said.

"Everyone will practice in their groups. Not now, but later. We're going to repeat our last spectacle and then in our next meeting, we'll discuss in groups what we're going to do." He continued. Everyone talked and gossiped about it.

"Shut up! Maybe…you will prefer that the _stars_ decide what we'll do, won't you?" He whispered. "Anyway, go away. I have lots of stuff to prepare. Tomorrow we're setting this whole thing. Don't forget that we have to teach our new fellow here, Oz Bezarius." He whispered the name with hate.

Oz felt some eyes watching him closely, but the lights were out, so he couldn't recognize the faces, excepting the ones of Will and Chesire, who were on the stage.

Alice was starting to feel anger issues. She felt a lot of pressure coming from the director, and the atmosphere was very creepy, indeed. She freaked out and as soon as everything ended, she took Oz's hand and went away, with Gil following them.

"Wait Oz! Come back." He shouted, running behind them.

Sharon and Break came out of the gym, with lots of persons around, but soon found the confused Gil and together went behind Oz and Alice. They found them at the entrance of the circus' camp, sitting down and talking about how much they hated everything right now.

"Oz, I know what you feel, but you are with us now. There's no turning back." Break giggled. "But, if it makes you feel better, I've got the solution. I know how you can manage to free us all from the director's evil hands. You know what I mean, right?

Gil told you yesterday, didn't he?"

Oz looked up, at Break's red eyes. He was smiling creepily, his hands being covered by the sleeves of his purple-white coat. Oz's own eyes were filled with interest. Gil had told him it had something to do with love, so his heart started to beat fast, waiting for the response of the older, creepy magician. Sharon blushed and squealed.

"How cute, Oz. Do you want to know what you have to do?" She smiled at Oz and then poked at Gil, winking at him. Gil blushed and tried to look away.

"It's easy." Break sat down, whispering in Oz's ear.

"What is it? Tell me! I want to free you all. This is too much. It's too inhuman." Oz shouted.

"_Love_. That's the only thing you need right now, Oz. And you do understand what I mean, right? If you want to be free you will have to show your director that your wishes have been fulfilled. That's the problem, making that your loved one falls in love with you, right?"

"W-What…?" Oz tried to say.

"Shhhh." Break put his index finger on Oz's lips. "Don't say anything. You don't want the master to find out, right? To find out _who_ you love. You will have to keep it a secret. Nobody has to know. And that's the problem. Oz, on the day where the director takes your life, there, that's the day you will have your only opportunity. You will have to confess your feelings, it doesn't matter how you do it, to the one you love. But the problem is that the reaction of the other fellow has to be instantaneous. He has to claim that he loves you, too, in order to defeat the director."

"He? Why do you say it's a man?" Oz asked, blushing.

"I'm _just_ generalizing, Oz. Of course, it also is obvious you love a certain person here. I'm just saying." He giggled.

"Yeah, that stupid excuse of a man!" Emily laughed.

"Now, don't be rude, I know you hate him, but don't say that, Emily." He told his puppet.

"I'm…I'm not sure."

"You don't have to be sure, Oz. You will have to do it when the time comes. And that, my dear, will be very soon." Break said, while laughing. In Oz's head the strange voices started to talk again.

"_The day…the day where we will strike will be your last opportunity, Oz…" _The voice prolonged the Z. The last thing Oz remembered, was fainting, his head hitting the soft and cold snow and an idea in his mind.

'_I will have to be in that acrobat group in order to win Gil's heart.'_

* * *

Author's Note: I'M REALLY SORRY! Truly, I didn't think this would take sooo long to update. I feel bad. I'm a bad person, I know. Well, now that the holiday's have arrived (thank god... :) ) And I have some kind of ideas, I will try to update this sooner. If you have any ideas you want to see in the story, please tell me, and I'll see how I put them in this.

MakenshiCrona: Yeah, Gil always gets teased. I feel sorry for him.

Detta: Oh, don't worry. I will try to update sooner, though.

Lacie's Tune: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.


	7. Dreams and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** Again...Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. It's Mochizuki Jun's. Don't win any money with it and all that stuff. It's just for fun, kay. :) Enjoy~

* * *

Oz felt something warm against his skin. He clenched his fists, and tried to hold that thing against himself. He didn't want to open his eyes, and he felt relaxed. There were no voices to be heard. Nothing haunted him, so he sighed in relief.

"What's up with him?" Someone asked. As much as Oz tried to remember, he couldn't tell whose voice it was. He heard it distant and emotionless.

"I don't know! He just fainted. It's already been three hours. I don't know what we should do." Another voice said.

"He looks fine. Don't worry; his strength just left him for a while. He should wake up in no time."

"I hope so."

"Leave him alone. He should sleep a bit."

Suddenly, the warmth left Oz. He longed for it, but it didn't return. He felt stupid. He felt strange. Everything felt weird.

"_It's time, Oz!" A voice said, then it giggled. _

_Oz opened his eyes. He saw another Oz standing in front of him. He was slightly taller than him, but not more than one or two centimetres. He smiled at the real Oz with his emerald eyes. He looked really happy. The second Oz reached his hand, and helped the real Oz, who was sitting on the ground, his knees resting on the floor. _

_The second Oz reached the other's hand and pulled him, forcing him to stand up. Then he embraced him. Oz noticed his second self was slightly transparent. It felt like a hologram or something similar to it. _

"_Who are you?" Oz asked._

"_I am you." The second Oz said._

"_But, I am you. You can't be me."_

_Oz's reflection giggled. Then, suddenly, he got closer to Oz. Closer and closer. Soon, his forehead was pressed against Oz's._

"_W-What are you doing?" He blabbered. His cheeks acquired a pinkish tone. He shook his head. It was still himself._

"_I…I am helping you out." The other Oz said. Then, he closed his eyes and kissed Oz's lips. Soon, he and the real Oz fused. The second Oz disappeared, leaving a trace of wind behind. _

_The wind blew against Oz's face. He found himself in a green field. Progressively, the surroundings started to sharpen. The blur disappeared, and Oz could recognize that there were yellow flowers all around him. They smelt sweet and fresh. There where some high trees behind Oz. He was sitting on the ground. The outbreaks of the grass slightly tickled his legs. _

"What happened? Oz looks strange. He…he is actually making funny faces. Oi, Oz, what happens? Is something tickling you?" A voice shouted.

"His fever is increasing!"

"Do something, please!"

_Oz was trying to breathe slowly. The flowers were causing him to sneeze. He coughed and choked, bending on the floor, in an unborn baby-like position. _

"_Are you alright?" A voice asked._

_Oz looked up and expected to find his second self, but then he remembered he fused with him. Slightly long raven hair, golden irises, and a shy face. Oz saw it was Gil. But it wasn't the real Gil. The person in front of him was the Gil Oz knew ten years ago. Gil ducked down._

"_Hey, boy...are you truly okay? Is something happening? Do you need my help?" He asked._

"_Yes…it's…it's alright, Gil. You don't have to worry." He said, standing up. He saw that Gil was about his height, if not a bit smaller. He smiled at him._

"_H-how do you know my name?" _

"_I…I only know. But…don't worry." He calmed him down._

"_But I don't know yours."_

"_It's Oz."_

"_Oh! I know a boy called Oz. He…he is five years old."_

_Oz couldn't help it, but he giggled. Suddenly, the fourteen-year old Gil he knew ten years ago seemed childlike. He liked the older Gil more. But he liked that Gil, too. _

"_So…is something happening, Oz? You look sad."_

'_So funny, it's the other way round.' Oz thought. _

"_No…Gil. Tell me one thing, please. What would you do if you have to…if you have to do something…let me explain. Imagine that you want something, but in order to get it, you have to pass through some hard practice. But it's really impossible for you. What would you do, Gil?" Oz asked. He had something in mind. He was thinking about his situation. How he wanted to win Gil's heart by becoming an acrobat. But he knew it was impossible for him to become one._

"_I…I'd try my best. I don't really know. Nothing comes out right, but I try. I try and try and try. I ask for advice, too. I…I think that the reward afterwards will be great." _

"_Let me ask you another question, Gil." _

"_Whatever you want, Oz." Gil blushed. _

"_Would you…would you go out with the Oz you knew?" He bluntly asked. He knew Gil, but Gil didn't know who he was, so there was no problem asking that question, was there? _

"_W-WHAT? But…I possibly…but ..." Gil stuttered. _

"_Calm down, Gil. Jeez, it was only a question. Breathe, come on. Inspire, expire. Just answer." Oz patted Gil's head while saying that._

"_I mean…He's nine years younger than me! He's five, for god's sake." Gil answered. _

"_Yes…I know. But I doubt Oz will have any feelings now. He's too young for that. I mean, when you're older. What if you meet him in ten years? Would you go out with him then?" _

"_Why are you asking such a thing?" Gil asked, looking down. _

"_Just asking."_

"_If he was as pretty as you are, maybe I'll consider it." _

_Oz blushed. It was Gil saying that. He was younger, but it was still him. _

"_Wow, thanks. I'm happy you think that way."_

"_Well, Oz, it's my time to go. Goodbye." He said, waving and running away. Oz looked at his hair, middle long and slightly wavy. He blushed. _

"He's opening his eyes!" Another voice said. Oz opened one eye. He was sleeping in his bed in the caravan. Gil, Break, Sharon and Alice were looking at him. There was another man in the back. It was Vincent, Gil's brother.

"Look, just as I said." Vincent said. Oz somehow shivered. He knew that voice, but he didn't know from what.

"Are you OK, Oz?" Alice said. "You were talking in your sleep."

Oz blushed and looked hesitantly at Gil. The raven-haired acrobat only nodded.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"You were asking lots of things." Gil answered. "But don't worry, Oz. You didn't do anything weird." He started to stroke Oz's head.

"Gil…I don't want to be Break's assistant."

"What?" Break said. "Do you have a better plan?"

"Yes." Oz responded without doubting it. He stood up and walked to Gil.

"Alice taught me how to do the things you acrobats do. I am going to be an acrobat, whether you like it or not." He said.

"But…Oz, it's really dangerous."

"So? You can do it and me not? I remind you that I can do it. I will do it. It's the only way I have to survive in this circus."

"But you won't like the people in the acrobats team. I bet you will hate them."

"So? Gil! I really want to do that, and I won't let someone like you get in the way. I will do that no matter what."

Break broke in laughter. "It seems the little boy is convinced. Let him try it, we'll see if he manages to survive. It doesn't matter, after some time the director will take his soul. So let him try it out."

"Break! Don't say such things!" Sharon scolded him.

"But, my lady, it's true." He said, shaking his head and giggling. "Speak with the director. He will consider your option. Maybe you're lucky and you can practice with Gil's team. That's your wish, isn't it?" Gil blushed at Break's comment.

"Wh-What? No! Of course not! I want to try dangerous things, that's the reason."

"It's okay, Oz. With my help, you'll be the best acrobat." Alice cheered him up. "Sleep now, Oz."

Oz nodded and covered his head with the blanket. He heard how everyone left the room, or better said, the car. He sighed and tried to think about something nice.

"_What do you want, Oz. Do you really think you can manage it?" A voice said. _

_Oz opened his eyes and saw that everything around him was white. He saw his second self in front of him. _

"_Of course I can manage it! Who do you think you are?" _

"_Hahah, you're really forgetful. I wouldn't have thought that I was like that. I am your second self, Oz. Basically, I'm Oz as well." _

"_Yeah, yeah, I know who you are. But, I mean, isn't it kind of stupid that you doubt my possibilities? Isn't that going against yourself?" Oz asked._

"_Yes, you're right." The other Oz laughed. "I am basically…you. But I'm here so that I can help you out. You want to win Gil's heart, don't you?" _

"_Think about that yourself. You are me, so you know my feelings." He responded. _

"_Wow, you don't need to be so picky. I know your feelings. I am you, remember? But I'm here for helping you out, and you have to come to solutions by yourself."_

"_You know? Your logic isn't really nice. It's confusing." _

"_It's because you have a fever. You can't really think when your head hurts." The other Oz said. "Remember when Miss Kate chased you because you teased the people in the mansion?" _

"_Yes, it was so horrible. And afterwards I would just laugh at her, too." Both of them started to laugh. "But anyway, regarding your question…I want to do it. I want Gil to notice my feelings. But I can't let it happen now. Not yet. I mean, I have to do everything in the right order, so that I can beat the director and free everyone." _

"_That's right. So you should actually make sure that he falls in love with you. Afterwards there won't be any problems." The other Oz said. _

"_Yes…because he'll be too shy to admit it. He will wait for me to do something." Oz used his logic. _

"_Yes, so that part is assured."_

"_I already talked with Gil earlier. He told me he would go out with…" He started to say _

"_Yes, yes, I know. I am you: I was listening to that as well. But I have to remind you that it was all a dream." The other Oz said._

"_Yeah, I know. I woke up, too. You are a dream as well." Oz said. _

"_Yes…I am a dream. So, actually, you're talking to yourself all the way. Only, I'm the brighter one."_

"_Hey! Stop it! And if you're a dream…why…why did you kiss me back then? It made no sense, you know?" _

"_Heheh, it was only to tease you. And to disappear. The other Gil should not see two Oz walking around, you know. It would be a bit strange."_

"_You're strange enough, you don't have to remind me." _

"_Wow…thanks. I see you don't like me, I'll go then."_

"_No, don't go yet! I need you to help me out in another thing. What about the Baskervilles and the voices that keep popping in my head? What about them?" _

"_You…you don't know? That's someone you know. That's all I can say about the Baskervilles. They are around you, and they're planning bad things." The second Oz said. _

"_Tell me more about them."_

"_Well, I don't know much more about them than you do. But, I think they are evil. I mean, why to be so secretive. There must be more behind it. But your friends refuse to tell. Maybe we should investigate by ourselves. Try to look at night. Maybe around the camp, but make sure you are safe. They shouldn't spot you. But I think that's rather impossible. It seems so strange. This circus isn't your average circus. It looks like there's magic all around the place, so be careful." _

"_Wait…don't go now!" Oz said, holding his other self's hand. _

"_I'm sorry…" The other one said, disappearing slowly into the darkness, leaving Oz alone. _

"Wake up, Oz…it's already morning." A voice said. Oz shook his head, trying to forget the strange dream he just had. After all, that was a new day.

* * *

Author's note: Strange Chapter, I know. But that second Oz is the only way for Oz to uncover all the truth that hasn't been said to him. I guess the next chapter will have more action. :D But hope you liked it as well.

Lacie's Tune: Yeah! Gil's really a good boy and NOT useless. Geez, the others are just evil to him. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Detta: Oh My God! I can't believe what you said. It makes me so happy to hear that! I'll try to be even better. :D I'm really glad you like the story. :)

.Sky.00: Glad you like the story! I'll try to update fast enough! :)

No-one-can-see-me-07: Yeah, Gil/Oz rockz! Glad you like the story. I'll try to keep the chapters up. :)


	8. My enemies are Your enemies

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts is Not mine. It's Mochizuki Jun's. Don't know win any money with it and all that stuff. Oh, and this just for fun. Please enjoy~

* * *

"Oz…Oz…wake up!" The voice continued to say.

The poor teenager mumbled some strange words and rolled around on his bed, pulling the sheets up. He was quite tired, even though he had slept the whole day. His head was spinning, and he was still confused about the dreams he had dreamt. Something about it was off. But something was right, as well. That other Oz was right; nor Break, neither Gil or Sharon would say anything regarding the Baskervilles, so it was better if he investigated on his own.

Oz decided to open his eyes slowly, seeing Alice standing by him, smiling at him.

"You were asleep for quite a long time. I was beginning to worry." She pointed out, her hand on the back of her head, brushing her hair lightly.

"I…Alice, I don't want to go out yet. I'm so tired." Oz protested, hiding his face under the pillow.

"But Vincent said you shouldn't sleep for so long. It would be bad for you. Come on! I'll call Gil if you don't believe me." His cousin said, trying to push Oz off the bed.

The blonde teenager just mumbled and grunted, but slowly, he managed to step out of the bed. He changed his pyjamas into some casual clothing and combed his hair.

He was used to Alice. His cousin was always around. She had always been. And even though she was quite strict, she was really loyal to him, never deceiving him or anything.

The door crushed wide opened, revealing a quite happy Gil who entered the room. He took his winter coat off and threw it to his bed on his side of the van. Then he walked towards the recently awaken teenager.

"Gil…is something the matter?" He asked.

"No. It's nothing. I was just wondering, did you wake up just now?" the raven-haired acrobat inquired, smiling. Alice nodded in response.

"So that means you've been asleep for quite a long time. Alice has been trying to wake you up since this morning, but you wouldn't respond. Are you okay?" He asked, ruffling the teenager's hair.

"Y-Yes! I'm okay! Thanks a lot Gil." Oz smiled.

"I…um…Oz?" Gil started to blush slightly. "I am…I mean…I got you the permission of the director to participate in the acrobats group. You will be starting tomorrow, since it's too late now."

"WHAT? Did you really do that, Gil?" Oz shouted, almost squealing. Then he didn't doubt it, and before the other could reply to the last statement made, Oz ran towards Gil and hugged him tightly, making the other blush in response.

"W-well…I kind of did. You still have to prove to the director that you are ready to be in that group."

"Does that mean…that it's the time where I have to prove, well, where all that story that Break told me comes in handy?"

"Ah, you're meaning the time where the director takes your soul. No. That's not it. You'll know when that time comes." The other one said, laughing.

"Wow, the way you say it makes it look creepy. By the way, is it really that late?" Oz asked to Alice, still hugging Gil, for the sake of making him blush.

"Well, it's already evening." The other girl responded, losing interest in the two boys.

"O-Oz…I c-can't…breathe."

"Oh, right, sorry." The teenager let the other man go.

"That means…we aren't doing anything else today. Right?" Alice asked, looking out of the window.

"No. I don't think so. Well, if you don't mind, I'm a bit hungry so I'll go to the cafeteria." The golden-eyed, handsome man said, leaving the van.

Upon hearing the word 'cafeteria' Alice ran behind him, leaving Oz alone.

The teenager started to feel nervous. It was already dark outside. The sun went down, leaving the snowy landscape in the dark.

"It's time…right Oz?" He whispered into the air, looking up at the ceiling. "I…am going to investigate the Baskervilles."

The blonde haired boy decided to search through Gil's closet, looking for a black coat that would make him disappear into the darkness. He soon found one that looked old. He held it tightly in his hands, and went to his own closet.

"I'm sorry Gil, but you should know I'm not the kind of boy who likes being in the dark." He said.

He started unbuttoning his white shirt and looking for a dark one. He changed his trousers for black jeans as well, and then he threw Gil's coat on, hiding his blonde hair under the dark cloth. He clenched his fists and wrapped himself in the warm clothing. Taking some dirty clothing, Oz put them under the sheets of his bed, making it look like he was sleeping. He opened the door and let the light on, so that they would think he was there. Taking secure steps, he made his way into the darkness.

"Let's see. Where are the Baskervilles at night?" He said.

'You're…looking for us, dear boy?' A strange voice said. 'There's a place, where the snow melts. There aren't any plants there, anyhow. You will recognize it. That's where we are.'

"What?" Oz said, his jaw widening at the sound of the voice. His heart started beating faster, from the adrenaline that flowed in his body. He was nervous, but he clenched his fists and ran towards the place that the voice had said. He had seen it before, so he knew where it was. It was outside of the circus' territory.

"Nice played, it's so the director doesn't know what you are doing." Oz deduced while running.

He passed by some other persons who were walking back to the camp, but since he was covered with black clothing and it was pretty dark they only heard the steps. Oz ran even faster till he arrived in the indicated place.

He saw smoke going up in the air. There was a fire, and lots of persons were around it, talking about something in a language the teenager didn't understand. He hid under a bush, and closed his eyes, trying to listen to their conversations.

"You know what we have to do, right?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes, it's quite simple. We don't have to do much things besides only impeding that love story to happen." The other voice said.

"I don't think that'll be possible. Wouldn't it be better to kill them both?"

"The director will be the one killing you afterwards. You know what happens when he doesn't have his energy flow for his dear Will. Or should we say, Alyss." The familiar voice said.

"You knew her name all along and you didn't say anything?" The first voice shouted.

"I didn't want to say it. It's rubbish anyway. What does it matter if it's her real name or not. We have to kidnap her, anyway." The familiar voice shouted.

"We don't have to kidnap her. We have to make it in another way. We should make her an ally. It's simple. Afterwards, we will have everything."

"But…I'm not so sure." Another voice said. "Break and his friends will spoil everything. They have a new hope, anyway."

"Don't you dare make anything to them. They won't spoil anything." The familiar voice negated.

"Shut up, everyone. I sense someone is here." A female voice warned. After some minutes, the fire disappeared and someone ducked down, looking Oz in the eye. Well, Oz supposed she was looking at him, because he wasn't able to see anything.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A youngster. And he's alone. Have you come here in order to be an ally for the Baskervilles, kid?" The female voice said, taking Oz by the coat and dragging him to the circle of persons.

"What? It's a kid?" A voice said.

"Yes, it's a kid. And I think he overheard our conversation. Didn't you, kid?" The female voice said.

"I…I didn't hear anything, miss. I was just passing by." Oz lied.

"And tell me, where are you from, little boy?" The female voice continued to say.

"I am from a city not far away from here. I just fled from my home, so I don't know anything about where I am." Oz continued to lie.

The female sniffed in the air for some time, and then, quickly, she proceeded to take Oz's coat off. Breaking his shirt she left Oz's chest in sight, but of course nobody could see it.

"Leon, the lights!" She shouted. Somehow, a kind of ultraviolet light lighted Oz's chest, making a symbol appear. After everyone could see it, it disappeared and the darkness infiltrated anew.

"I see. So you're from a city not far away, but you have the symbol on your heart. The symbol of our circus. Hey everyone, I think we've found the little boy who just entered the circus." The girl said.

Oz fell to the ground, kneeled, and quite shocked. That were the powers that Gil had mentioned. The ones the circus members got when the director took their energy away.

"Well, this is new. But I don't know if he will come in handy."

"Stop it. I won't come in handy. I'm already in Break's group and I won't cooperate with you. Even though you've been haunting my head for long."

"Heheh, so…who's the culprit? Come on, guys, I know someone's the best when talking to other persons. With the mind, of course. But I won't say anything, yet. I don't want to reveal names. We still don't know if Oz is an ally or not."

"I already told you. Leave me. Let me go, I don't know anything about you. The others refuse to tell, so let me go and everything will be alright!" Oz shouted.

Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Oz…you make us laugh. I sense that you have lots of energy in you. You may come in handy, after all. Back to the topic…I hope that the one who has been talking to Oz didn't reveal anything important about us. After all, we don't want him to tell it to his friends, do we? Only when the legendary magician has recognized us, that'll be the time when we reveal everything to everyone, okay?"

"Legendary…magician?" Oz asked.

"Yes, Oz. The legendary magician Glen. He will free us all from this curse, and together, we will rule over the world's circus. We will have the director and Will in our side, as well, so there won't be anything that will scare us."

"But…wasn't Glen…a magician from the last century? Isn't he dead?" Oz shouted.

"Well, that's the point of this thing. We will have Will. With her energy, we will summon him. That's the point." A male voice, which sounded a bit stupid, revealed.

"You moron! You said it. That's a secret." The female voice shouted, then she held Oz's head tightly. "Well, seeing how that moron said our secret plan, we won't have any options left. Come on, Oz. Join our group…or we will kill you. You probably overheard our last conversation, as well. You know way too much."

In that moment, Oz tried to hit the female. But she just avoided it.

"Feeling violent? You know violence is not the best way to do things. And you know you're only one. We're much more." She waited some long minutes until making a last statement. "Seeing how you won't cooperate with us, and you even tried to hit me…Boys, kill this kid. Now." She shouted.

Two men held Oz's arms, making it impossible for him to flee. Still, Oz couldn't let himself lose.

"Don't worry, it won't be slow. But I'm still open to suggestions. You can say it anytime you want. Just say 'Forgive me! I'll join your group.' And then everything will sto….' The female voice couldn't finish the sentence. There was a gunshot. Still, no one shouted, so Oz deduced no one was hit.

"He won't say it." A voice said. Soon, the men holding Oz's hands fell down. "Because I won't allow it."

'Gil?' Oz thought.

"I see. It's clear now. Break is quite an intelligent fellow." The female voice said.

"I don't care. It's none of your business what Break does. You can't do anything to this boy, because he's under the director's watch. That means, he'll kill everyone of you." Gil said quite angry. "And I don't care if he doesn't. If you don't stop, then I'll be the one killing you."

"Oh, but, Gil…the boy has seen our faces."

"I don't think so. Not even me can see them. So I don't think he will be able to. Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you."

"Yet." The female voice said. "We might have let you go. But that was a while ago. I won't do that again."

"If you don't let him go, then I'll drag him out. Whatever suits you more!"

Oz couldn't see Gil's face, but he imagined it. He would look serious, his golden eyes with a hint of light and a tad of sadness and his raven hair shaking because of the wind.

"Whatever, Gil. I'll let him go, for now. But don't think this will happen again."

Gil took Oz's hand, and Oz held Gil's coat and his shirt with the other hand. Both started to run in the darkness, not knowing the way. Oz looked back and saw the fire was started again. He heard some laughter, and shivered, but Gil pulled him closer until they arrived in the camp.

Gil hugged Oz. Oz's bare skin shivered at the touch of Gil's cloth. His warm hands in his back.

"I'm sorry Gil." Was the only thing Oz could say.

"Don't worry. I won't be mad at you. Heck, I _can't_ be mad at you. Because I did the same thing back then." He said. "You must be freezing. That evil woman will pay, Oz."

Then, he took Oz's hand and guided him to the van, where Break and his friends were waiting.

"Took you long to figure out where he was, didn't it, Gil?" Break said. "But don't worry, everyone's safe now."

"She's after Oz now."

"No, Gil. She isn't after Oz_ now._ She was after Oz since the day he entered the circus. But don't worry, kid. We will protect you from dying. You can't die yet. You have to save us all."

"Don't you want to ask me things?" Oz asked.

"No, there's nothing to speak now. Go to sleep. We will talk tomorrow." Break said.

Oz saw that he was angry. Maybe he was mad at him for doing what he did. He didn't know. And he was worried. Still, he sighed and fell asleep right on the floor, exhausted from all the things that had happened.

* * *

.Sky.00: Glad you liked the chapter. Hehe, I love it too, when the character gets much attention. Too bad he was asleep and couldn't notice it.

Detta: Yeah! Oz won't give up. ^^ And little Gil is always so cute, although I prefer the older a bit more. XD. And yeah, Oz was having quite a discussion with himself, I also thought that he looked schizophrenic.

No-one-can-see-me-07: You're welcome. ^^


End file.
